


Hermione teaches sex ed

by astuffedshirt_perv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuffedshirt_perv/pseuds/astuffedshirt_perv
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the students at Hogwarts did with their sexual urges?  Neither did Hermione.





	Hermione teaches sex ed

_All characters in this story are over 18._

Hermione clenched, deep in her fantasy, as she worked her dildo in her sopping pussy. Her finger circled her clit, eyes screwed shut as she approached her peak. In her mind, the rugby prop was pounding her as his mate patiently waiting his turn. They had invited her back to their flat and had tied her down, naked and spread eagled, before taking turns enjoying her helpless body. She moaned again in delirious pleasure as she felt her orgasm build. The guy slapped her breast causing another bolt of pleasure, just enough to send her to her peak. _I’m about to…I’m about to…I’m_  


A squawk ruined her moment as she opened her eyes to see an owl on her window sill. She yanked the dildo from her pussy and stared wide-eyed, naked and covered in a sheen of sweat, completely shocked at being caught on the verge of an orgasm. A moment later she realized her state and slammed her legs together and toppled off the bed to hide behind it. She took a moment to pull herself together. She peeked over the bed to see the owl still patiently sitting there, looking at her.  


“Just a moment,” she called out as she wrapped herself in a sheet. “I was just…” She hid the wet dildo behind the bed took a deep breath and finally got herself together. She stood and padded over to the owl, perched in the open window. “I was just…uh…” She let the sentence die, unable to come up with a plausible lie. Besides, the owl likely wouldn’t believe it anyway.  


Hermione took the post with as much dignity as she could muster. The owl winked at her—lasciviously?-- and then turned to fly away. She collapsed to the floor in humiliation and put her head on her knees as she recovered from the of embarrassment of being caught. Finally, she raised her eyes to study the envelope. It was almost a relief to see an unfamiliar name as the sender, it would have been mortifying if it had been one of her friend’s owl.  


The message piqued her interest. It was from a girl, well a woman now, who had been a year or two behind Hermione at Hogwarts. Now the witch, Emily, worked at Hogwarts as a kind of career advisor, a new position at the reformed, post-war Hogwarts. She was inviting Hermione , as a distinguished Alumni, to a week long retreat paid for by the school. There, she would mentor a small group of seventh-year witches.  


Hermione balked at first, not really feeling accomplished enough to mentor young women. After all, she was only 25, basically just a student working on her Master’s degree at Magoolick’s Graduate School of Magical Studies, hardly a career. But as the day rolled on she came to a decision and the next morning she sent off an owl post accepting the offer.

********

Hermione nodded, impressed, at the gorgeous lodge Emily led her to. It was part of a larger resort, with access to a lake, hills, and forests. The six girls made their entrance a few hours later, with Emily introducing them. The cabin would be all theirs, and there was really no agenda, just a time to relax and talk. That night, they all sat around the fireplace after dinner and chatted. Several of them commented how clear the air smelled, how bright and happy everything felt. It turned out all six were roommates at Hogwarts and so they knew each other quite well. Hermione was impressed with all of them, not only with their intelligence but also their striking beauty and their bright, friendly personalities. Finally, a question arose.  


“Hermione , do you have a boyfriend?”  


“I, ah, no I do not.”  


“Why not?” asked Kelly, the athletic, raven-haired girl.  


“A girlfriend perhaps?” asked Lisa, the petite blonde.  


“No, not really.”  


“Lisa, that’s just wrong.”  


“I…um…,” Hermione stuttered, caught in the crossfire.  


“There’s nothing wrong with girls dating girls. You know how bad boys are,” Taylor, the curvy blonde snapped.  


“Okay, girls, settle. Ms. Granger, why don’t you have a boyfriend? We think the boys at school are just awful, and want to know if it’s better, you know, on the outside,” Holly, the tan skinned girl said.  


“Hermione , please, and well, I uh…”  


“See, I knew it! Boys are just terrible everywhere! I’ll never get a man or a husband or kids,” Ariel, the gorgeous brunette pouted.  


“Well, no, I mean…ah…I mean I like boys, ah…I like men,” Hermione sputtered, blushing, bewildered at the sudden change in topic. Six pairs of expectant eyes focused on her, hanging on her every word. “I am not…seeing anyone exclusively.”  


“Goodness, so you mean you have several suitors?”  


“I…uh…yes?” Hermione squirmed, leaving out the truth that, since splitting from Ron, she had enjoyed a rotating cast of lovers and one night stands.  


“So boys…men I mean, are nice out in the world?”  


“Well…um…some are nice, yes.”  


“Have you had sex?”  


Hermione ’s jaw dropped at brazen question and she felt herself blush. All the girls piled on, telling Kelly that she shouldn’t have asked that personal question. But when it quieted down, they all looked back at her waiting for an answer.  


“Should we really be talking about this?” Hermione asked weakly.  


The girls all nodded, and then started talking almost at once.  


“The boys at school are awful.”  


“All they do it play their games.”  


“And if you can get one to talk to you, they just want to grab you.”  


“They say rude things.”  


“None of them want to date.”  


“I’d put out if I could get a boyfriend.”  


Hermione watched in amazement as the girls complained about their lack of a love life. When she had been at Hogwarts she had started dating but still had focused on her studies. It seemed over the intervening years gender relationships had deteriorated significantly. The girls finished their little debate and turned to her, completing each other’s sentences.  


“So, like, we don’t have any experience…with boys. Like none. And…we’re curious, we really are.”  


“None of you have ever had a boyfriend?” Hermione asked incredulously, answered by six shaking heads.  


“I’ve never even been kissed. Am I really that ugly?”  


“Me neither.”  


“Or me.”  


“Oh, no Taylor,” Hermione said, “You’re beautiful! So pretty, all of you. Really. And…well, these boys you have to deal with now, they…ah…do grow up and turn into men. And they can be quite…nice.” The eyes of her audience melted at her words.  


“Tell us about one of your boyfriends, please,” Holly begged.  


“I, well, I…uh…so one of them is about…,” Hermione started as she held her hand over her head, recalling one of her liaisons. “This tall, and has broad shoulders, and black…uh…hair.”  


“Have you done it with him?”  


“I…uh…should we really be talking about this?”  


“Yes, please! We have no one to talk to about this stuff and we are really curious.”  


“Have you done it with him?”  


“I…um…” Hermione stuttered as the girls all leaned forward.  


“Oh my, you have! What was it like?”  


“Did he see you naked?”  


“Did you see his thingy?”  


_Yes and yes and oh my am I really supposed be having this conversation?_ “Girls, I don’t think we should be talking about this.”  


“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” they whined in union.  


The room suddenly felt too hot for Hermione .  


“I…yes he saw me naked. And I saw him naked. And…we did it.” The girls all stared at her in breathless anticipation. “I…uh…need a drink,” she stated and rose to go to the kitchen in an attempt to buy some time to think.  


Hermione hoped she would have a few minutes alone to collect her thoughts, but as she closed the door to the refrigerator she saw six eager faces piled into the kitchen looking at her.  


“Oh, hi, I didn’t expect to see you there…”  


“So, is it nice? I mean doing it?”  


“I mean…ah…yeah, nice.”  


Hermione ’s mind scrambled to come up with something. She slowly took a drink of her juice, drawing out the sip to give herself a moment. She had done it with Ron, her first, but that was really after graduation. While actually at school she had only made out and given a few blow jobs. Now, goodness, she couldn’t go a day without an orgasm. After breaking up with Ron she had reveled in sexual experimentation. A thought passed through her mind. _How on earth did I survive all those chaste years in the dorms?_  


The girls started again, stumbling over their words.  


“Please tell us. We won’t tell anybody…we’re all about to graduate…and like, we don’t know anything. Old Miss Perntix won’t let us even…anything.”  


Hermione looked at the six expectant faces. Everything she had learned about sex had been from either experience or from other women, all after Hogwarts. There had definitely been awkward lessons learned first hand. _I wonder why they don’t offer a sexual education class?_ Maybe she could fill the gap, although she was totally unprepared. And this was very sensitive territory. She looked back to the girls.  


“Okay, let’s talk,” she whispered and led them back to the fireplace.  


After they settled, Hermione quieted them and made them all pinkie swear that this would all stay between them. She was unwilling to admit to the strings of lovers she had picked up in bars, pubs, libraries, café’s, on the walk home. She didn’t want to admit that George Weasley’s joke store at 93 Dragon Alley was a cover for a burgeoning sex toy shop. Instead, she wove together a sweet story, with bits from meeting Ron added to some of her hookups. She tried to keep it innocent, but all the girls wanted to know the naughty bits. And so, slowly, reluctantly, she admitted to her sexual adventures.  


She told them how making out with Ron under the old oak had morphed into kissing him while he fondled her breasts. How the next time it became kissing him while his hands played under her shirt, squeezing her bare breasts. The girls were enraptured, and Hermione was getting aroused just from recalling the moment.  


“And so then he was getting me so worked up, it just felt like I had this weird tightness in my belly and what he was doing to my nipples was so nice. And I could feel his cock straining against his pants as I ground on him,” she smiled dreamily as she remembered, the girls gasping in awe. “And so I pulled his hands off of me and then kneeled down in front of him.”  


“Right out in the open?”  


“Well, no, it was night time and we were in the woods off the path a bit.”  


“And then?”  


“I, well, I unbuttoned his pants and then pulled down his zipper and then pulled down his underwear.”  


“Oh my goodness, you saw his…”  


“Cock, yes. It was dark, of course, but I could see it, all hard and throbbing. When a guy gets turned on, some pre-cum leaks out of the tip of his penis,” she explained, using her hands to illustrate as best she could. The girls were wide eyed, several with their hands covering their mouths in shock. “And of course I had never done anything like this before, but I was so in love with him, so I leaned forward and kissed his cock. It was thrilling, and a moment later I took him into my mouth, and oh my the way he moaned just made me feel so…powerful, like I was the center of his universe. And so I started sucking on him, it’s called giving a guy a blow job, and guys just love it. Plus I love giving them, plus you don’t even have to get undressed.”  


“So you can…”  


“Oh yes. Easily. Just need a few moments and you can have him… ahem…squirming.”  


“So like then…”  


“Yes, well then he started breathing hard and trembling and his dick was just oh my so incredibly hard, like a broomstick in my mouth and then finally he started to cum.” Several girls gasped at once. “And he just came so hard, calling my name, filling my mouth with his seed. It’s kind of bitter, but kind of salty also, and every man’s is a little different,” she smiled at the memory. “And then, apparently, we had been a little too loud and someone called out, so I quickly swallowed and we ran deeper into forest and hid until it was safe.”  


“Oh my, that is so amazing!”  


“Why can’t something like that happen to me?”  


“You put it in your mouth?” Ariel gasped, still trying to wrap her head around the idea. “That’s like…gross.”  


“Oh I know exactly what you’re thinking! But then you’re making out with this guy and you just want to make him feel good, and witches, you have no idea how thrilling it is to look up at a guy while you’re sucking him off, that look…,” Hermione said, slowly drifting into her own world. “Sometimes, like at a party, you can look across the room and catch a guy’s eye and slowly run you tongue across your lips and he’ll just totally forget about the girl he’d been talking to and...” Hermione stepped out of her moment looked around at her little group, all of them breathless with glazed eyes. She paused and blushed, reconsidering the story she had been about to tell, wondering if she had gone too far already. “So, um, it’s getting late…”  


“No please, tell us what else you did!”  


“No, it’s late.”  


“Did you ever do it somewhere risky?”  


“Does the kitchen at school during dinner count?”  


“No way, you didn’t!”  


“Okay, that’s enough for tonight, let’s go to bed,” Hermione insisted. She could hardly wait to get to her room and rub away some of her tension.  


The girls pouted and begged, but she finally got them agree to go to bed on the condition that she would tell them more about sex tomorrow. Hermione quickly got ready for bed and then spent her time bringing herself to a massive series of orgasms as she recalled her sexual adventures, regretting leaving all her sex toys at home.

*****

For the girls, however, it was a vastly different story. They got ready for bed in near silence, their minds full of the stories they had just heard. Their bodies tingled at the idea of having a boyfriend, getting felt up as they kissed, of giving him a blow job. While they had learned over the years at Hogwarts to control their urges in their shared dormroom, now it just seemed that the yearning of their bodies was suddenly infinitely more insistent. However, since they all roomed together in small beds separated by just a few feet, they were all to afraid to try and touch themselves. Worse, the cloudless night let in enough light so that they were not hidden by total darkness. And so they forced themselves to lay still, replaying the story over and over in their head, until finally a fitful sleep took over and erotic dreams filled their minds.

*****

Hermione awoke early and stretched in bed. She couldn’t hear the girls moving around, so she figured she had some time to think. She reflected on her time at Hogwarts, how innocent she had been. Innocent, but not as clueless as these girls seemed. Back in her day there were enough nice boys to provide the girls with good dates. Apparently that had all changed, and now the girls were left alone with their raging hormones and fantastic bodies. Poor dears. Frankly, looking back on it, she was amazed she had been able to control her sexual urges. Better yet, once they had graduated she had had Ron to help start exploring her sexuality. Hermione resolved to help the girls as much as she could over the coming week. Slowly, a plan for the day took shape.  


As they gathered for breakfast a titter of anticipation ran through the girls. They were dying to hear more about Hermione ’s sexual adventures, curious as to how they would find men once they left Hogwarts. Hermione , however, had a plan. After cleaning up, they made themselves a picnic and she guided them out of the house on a trek around the lake. Hermione led them off the trail to pick herbs along the way, explaining their functions and where to find them. As they stopped for a break at a particularly scenic overlook, Hermione laid out her vision for the group.  


“Witches, I am willing to help you understand a little bit more about sex. But, you have to understand, this is all very sensitive territory for me. For all of us. And so, if we are to go any further, I will need your complete trust.” All the girls readily agreed. “And so I would like to do a memory spell on each of you so that I can be better prepared to address your questions.” The girls didn’t hesitate in agreeing.  


One by one, Hermione pulled the girls aside and slipped into their minds, searching their memories to build a framework with which to work. She was shocked by what she discovered: the girls were, indeed, innocent. Virgins all, only two had even been kissed. One had been groped roughly, but none of their bodies had known the touch of a lover. The other thing she found was their profound sense of loneliness. While they had each other, they were all desperate for a boy to share their lives with. Apparently, in one of the changes at Hogwarts, electronic games were now allowed and the boys all wanted to play with those instead of attending to their studies. Or, for that matter, the girls.  


Although Hogwarts had protected them from harmful images of pop culture, it also left them clueless about relationships. Other than their parents and the occasionally older sibling, they knew nothing about how men and women coupled. She saw the pain and confusion the constant lack of male attention was causing them, how badly it was shaking their self esteem. She worried that a few were even on the edge of an eating disorder or worse. They had hidden it from each other, but now Hermione knew. In some ways she knew even more than the girls themselves knew. She had also sensed that none of them had ever explored their own bodies, instead having taken the admonishments to avoid self pleasure to heart. That, she resolved, was going to change this week. As they continued around the lake, Hermione finalized her plan.  


After returning from their hike, they cleaned up and relaxed. Hermione , exhausted from casting six memory scan spells, took a nap. As night fell after dinner, they cleaned up the dishes, furtive glances exchanged between the girls as they wondered if they soon would be getting another story. Instead, Hermione told them all to get changed into their sleeping clothes and then bring their bedrolls down to meet again in front of the fireplace.  


“Now witches,” she began as they got together, “I have an idea for some…ah… exercises that may help you get more confident about what to do when you do get a boyfriend. But I am going need your complete trust. If any of you feel uncomfortable, we will stop for everyone. Agreed?”  


“No one had better back out,” Taylor hissed, and the girls all nodded in agreement.  


“Okay, fooling around with a guy is really fun and I know you all are going to enjoy it. But first, you need to learn about your body. Guys are great, but if you don’t know what you like, the experience will not be as wonderful as it should. So first, lets lay out our bedrolls in a circle.”  


Hermione arranged the girls so that all six of them were laying down in a circle with their heads at the center, on a few inches apart. Next, she had them blindfold themselves so that they could properly concentrate.  


“Okay, now we are all blindfolded, so there is no need to be self conscious. You’re among friends, you are totally safe here. We’re going to start by just lightly, lightly dragging your finger tips across your forearms. Feel your skin, feel how soft and smooth you are. Stroke your cheeks, your collarbones.” Hermione continued to lead them on an exploration of their bodies, her soft, melodious voice drifting lightly over them as the fire crackled in the background. “Bend your knees up. Stroke the outside of your calves, gently. Feel the outside of thighs. Pull up your nightshirts, that’s good, now stroke your sides.” Her students followed her every word, sighing, the occasional whimper escaping. “Now run a finger across your lips…now stroke the inside of you thighs.”  


Hermione paused for a moment, wondering if the next step was going to be too much. “Now take off your tops.” To her relief, the girls followed her instructions immediately, laying back down topless. “Now stroke the top of your breasts, your shoulders…caress the bottom of you breasts, does that feel nice?” Their breathing got heavier as they touched themselves, finding a new and unexpected pleasure in a body they barely knew. “Now draw a finger across you nipple.” Six gasps filled the room. “That’s enough for now, stroke your thighs again.” Holly whimpered in frustration but complied. Hermione guided them slowly back to their breasts. Soon the six girls were pinching and rolling their nipples as they squirmed. It was time for the next step.  


“Now witches, remove you bottoms. Good. Now stroke the insides of your thighs.” Hermione smiled softly at her complacent students. “Trace the outside of your lower lips…good, Brandi, not now…go back to feeling your breasts.” The girls were panting and squirming now, hips gyrating as they laid with knees bent. “Now glide your hand down to your special spot. That’s it. Find your most sensitive place.” Six gasps in quick succession indicated that they all had been successful. “Feel how nice it is to touch it, circle it gently with your finger. Wet your finger with your mouth, good, now circle it some more. This is called your clit, short for clitoris. It is the center of pleasure, as you are finding out. Stoke it, circle it, rub it…good.”  


Hermione stopped talking, walking slowly around her thralls as they work their bodies to their first orgasm. Kelly came first, followed in quick succession by the other girls, their bodies thrashing as their moans of ecstasy filling the room. Finally, one by one, their orgasms waned and their hands fell limply to their sides. Soft, light breathing filled the room, and Hermione covered them each with a blanket, turned down the fire, and slipped off to her room to rub out the tension that had built in her own body from the night.

******

The next morning, Hermione was up first. One by one the girls joined her in the kitchen, blushing adorably as they greeted each other. Breakfast was filled with shy glances and giggles. Hermione had the girls change and then led them on a calisthenics program, a way to get the team back together. After that she shared some of her knowledge as she taught them to use the herbs they had gathered to start making potions, potions that they would never learn at Hogwarts: a shimmer to hair, skin softeners, and fingernail repair. That evening, after dinner, she had them change into their night clothes and meet up in the living room again. The girls were all wound up but too embarrassed to actually ask for a repeat. Instead, they all looked at each other and the floor where they had experienced the most exquisite pleasure of their young lives.  


“So, witches, did you enjoy last night?” Hermione finally asked.  


A few tentative head nods, with plenty of guilty glances until Lisa finally answered.  


“It was great.”  


“I had no idea my body…”  


“Did you use magic on us?” Brandi accused.  


“Oh no, that was all you. Now, there are spells that can help…uh…spice up your love life with your lover, but no, that was all you.”  


“Do muggles get to feel this way?”  


“Oh yes, women are women. Muggles don’t have spells though, they use drugs and alcohol to help them along.”  


“It was…like…so good, I mean, who needs a boyfriend, right?”  


Several of the girls tittered in agreement. Hermione was taken aback at the comment, momentarily flustered that she had left the wrong impression.  


“Well…ah…I realize that touching yourself can feel really, really good, but boys can make it feel even better.” Jaws dropped at the implication. “Having another person touch you is extra exciting.”  


“Even better?” Ariel gasped.  


“Oh yes, much better. Don’t get me wrong, you can masturbate when you are alone, but usually with someone else it is soooooooo much better.”  


“I find that hard to believe.”  


“When a guy you like looks at you, with this hungry look in his eye, like he’s going to devour you, and then starts kissing you, oh my, you have no idea. And men have a…uh…feature that you just can’t replicate with your hands.”  


“So…this feature? Is that like his…thingy?”  


“Yes, his thingy, it’s called a cock or more formally a penis.”  


“How…I mean…,” five girls turned towards Taylor, who blushed scarlet and looked down. “I…like saw Adam’s. For a moment.” She raised her eyes to Hermione ’s. I just don’t see how that could make me feel better.”  


“Well, was he hard?” The blank looks on the girl’s faces were all the answer Hermione needed. She raised her hands to try and demonstrate. “So…ah…men have a penis…uh…in their…pants, and when they get sexually aroused it gets really hard.” Hermione nodded firmly.  
“And?”  


“Um, well, like, you can suck on it, like the blow job I mentioned last night, to make him feel good, or he can put it…between your legs…and make you feel good…and that’s how you make babies.”  


“Gross!”  


Hermione couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Oh witches, you have no idea how hot it is when you and a guy are…ah…doing it. Everything flips. You want to be respected? No, you want to be lusted over. You want your mom to be proud of you? No, you want her to be shocked. You want comfort, suddenly you want pain. You say horrible things that are just so right at the moment, up becomes down, light becomes dark…it is totally crazy! You start kissing and getting all giddy inside and then the next thing you know…”  


“So…like…kissing? Like how does that…?”  


In an instant Hermione ’s plans changed. Men. Women. Kissing, of course. The obvious next step for these innocent girls was to learn how to kiss. She tossed her old plan out and latched onto a new plan, reaching into her memories for a story one of her boyfriends had told her.  


“Well, we don’t have any boys here, but if you witches are game, we can practice kissing with each other. It’s perfectly fine to practice, and better to practice with friends than to embarrass yourself on your first date, am I right? Should we?”  


The girls glanced at each other before nodding and then agreeing.  


“So, in muggle world, one way young people learn how to kiss is a simple game. Why don’t you all sit in a circle, facing each other. Now this is called spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle points at has to let the one who spun the bottle kiss her.” The girls looked up at her, mystified. “I’ll demonstrate on Holly.” Hermione made a show of puckering her lips and then Holly’s lips and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Several of the girls giggled before the seriousness of the game settled on them. “Holly, would you do the honors?”  


Holly spun the bottle, which stopped on Lisa. She crawled across the circle and gave Lisa a kiss before returning to her spot. Lisa spun and got Ariel, and so it went. Hermione smiled as she watched her students get into the game, gawking and giggling at each other. After watching a few turns, she wandered to the kitchen to think about what she should do next. Perhaps the girls would have graduated to open mouth kisses by the time she returned, but then what? Hermione knew they were all close, and the randomness of the bottle might lead to them ending up into three mismatched couples. After thinking about if for awhile, she firmed up her plan, recalling a game she had played with another lover. She returned to the circle to find that the girls were still kissing with just their lips, but a few had added a twist to the mix.  
“She grabbed my boob!” Lisa complained with a grin.  


“Well, the bottle gave her that right. When it’s your turn you can return the favor.”  


“I’m like the best kisser ever. I know all about kissing now!” Ariel proclaimed proudly.  


Hermione shook her head to herself. _Goodness these girls have a lot to learn._  


She thought back to when she had learned to kiss, letting Ron put his tongue inside of her mouth the first few awkward times.  


“There’s a lot more to kissing than that.” Six pairs of eyes jumped to her. “Okay…ah…new game.” Hermione snatched up the bottle and arranged the girls so that there were three couples, on their knees and facing each other. “Okay, now put your hands on your partner’s shoulders. Good. Now as we get ready for the next step, we are going to play the compliment game. Whisper something nice about your partner into their ear. Like ‘you have the most perfect smile’ or something. You can’t use the same compliment twice. This side will go first, then this side. In between, just look deeply into your partner’s eyes. When I ring the chime, you start.”  


The room got still as the six girls stared at each other from a few inches away. After a minute, Hermione rang the chime and three girls leaned forward to whisper their compliment. After another minute, she rang the bell again. She allowed a few rounds to pass before switching up the couples and starting again. She could almost feel the love flowing between the girls as wonderful things were said to them and they said wonderful things to each other. She made sure each girl had the chance to complement each of her friends before moving on to the next stage.  


“Now witches, the next part of the game is kissing. After you complement your partner, give them a kiss until you hear the chime.”  


With the more measured pace, the girls pressed their lips together for long moments as they waited for the bell. To Hermione ’s surprise, despite the heavy breathing, no one tried to open their mouths. They were all being perfectly passive, holding on to each other’s shoulders as they kissed. She rearranged the couples and tried again. Finally, she decided she had to nudge them forward.  


“Now, after you complement your partner, run your tongue all the way around her lips before kissing her. Then your partner will do the same.”  


The next round was almost as chaste as the previous one. Hermione rearranged them again, and after a few turns Holly and Kelly finally solved the problem started French kissing with surprising intensity. Hermione allowed them time before she broke them up and then rearranged the couples again, with Kelly and Holly now teaching their new found skills to Ariel and Taylor. Hermione nudged Brandi and Lisa along, and soon all three couples were furiously battling tongues. Hermione put the chime aside and quickly laid out their bed pads. She finished and then rearranged them yet again.  


“Now witches, lay down with your partner. Also, you don’t have to just hold onto her shoulders, stroke her back as you kiss.”  
Grunted acknowledgements were all she got in return as the girls started to kiss and caress each other. Hermione rearranged them again, tearing the bedroom eyed girls apart and giving them a new partner. Hands slipped under nightshirts and Hermione debated fingering herself right there and then as she watched the six girls get off. She bent over each couple in turn and told them to take off their tops. The wrestling got even more frantic, mewls filling the room. She reformed the couples again. After a few more minutes, she decided to let them take it to the next level.  


“Bottoms off, witches.” In a frantic moment the girls pulled off their bottoms and started masturbating. Hermione quickly put a stop to that. “No, witches, you cannot touch yourself. Touch your partner.”  


The girls all pause in breathless indecision for a moment, pulling back to look at their partner with heavily lidded. Slowly, tentatively, they reached out. Lisa jerked first as Holly touched her, and soon all the girls were fingering their partners while they kissed. Hermione could sense their release was close, and a wicked thought crossed her mind. She broke up the sweating couples and rearranged them again.  
“No, witches, hands above the waist.”  


The girls whimpered in protest but complied, mauling each other’s breasts as they ground against each other. Hermione allowed them to simmer for long, desperate minutes. Finally she broke them up and formed the final couples.  


“You can touch your partner now.”  


The girls quickly found the magic spot on their new lover and in no time were racing to their long-denied climax. They came hard, one after the other, screaming their orgasms into each other’s necks as they spasmed before limply falling into their lover’s exhausted arms. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as the room got quiet. She covered the sleeping couples, turned down the fire, and then padded up to her room to finish herself off.

***

The next morning, the girls were all beaming. Couples were still paired, staring dreamily at each other as they prepared breakfast. Hermione quickly took control of the situation and rearranged the girls into new couples for breakfast. After breakfast, Hermione guided them in making picnics from the abundant food pantry. Finally, she sent out the new couples on three separate scavenger hunts for herbs deep in the forest. She hoped the time together, combined with their new experiences and the beauty of the surroundings would lead to even more sexual exploration by the girls.  


Hermione watched them leave the lodge on their quests and then got down work, laying out a plan for their last few days. She decided to take a long walk in woods, contemplating how far she had led the young women. They had progressed to kissing and touching, but they still had entire regions of sexuality to explore over the next few days. It was unfortunate that there were no men present, though even if there were she would never allow them to intermingle. That was a bridge the girls would have to cross on their own. But seeing a cock would still be instructive. She stewed on that thought, wondering if she could make a fake cock for them. As she crested a ridge, she saw a column of smoke in the distance, and slowly a plan formed in her mind.


End file.
